


right as rain

by brimst0ne



Series: loose zippers and raindrops [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Nonbinary Wander, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimst0ne/pseuds/brimst0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wander has to walk home in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right as rain

**Author's Note:**

> I CAME UP WITH THIS LIKE AN HOUR AGO AND NOW HERE IT IS!!!! I might right about more in this au if ppl like it!!! Idk!!!

"Are you sure you can walk home by yourself?" 

Sylvia's voice was distorted by the terrible cellphone signal in the storm,  as Wander took refuge in a nearby Starbucks. The fact that she was in a loud, seedy lesbian bar didn't help much. 

"Dom and I are gonna be a while."

Wander fixes his hat with a free hand, other gripping their cellphone in front of their face, earbuds in only one of their ears. 

"Don't you worry Sylvia, I'll be right as rain! Heh, get it, because it's raining--"

"Alright buddy, I -- hey Dom quit it, I'm still on the p- ugh. Good luck Wander, see you in the morning, pal."

She hung up before Wander could say goodbye. Wander shrugs, and shoves their phone in their pocket, June downpour pelting the ground outside the coffee shop. They just got off their shift, they were grading more papers than they could count nowadays. It comes with the job, they guessed. It was their first year of teaching the second grade; and boy it took a lot out of them. But seeing those kids smile when they sung them a song made it all worth it. 

They swung their legs around the side of the chair and slipped off; hitting the ground with a soft thump. They tip the bartender (even thought they didn't order anything) and swiftly leave the shop, opening their umbrella as the door whooshes shut behind them.  

Wanders hat barely fit under the umbrella, but they made it work. Their orange, scruffy hair, that met their shoulder blades, was noticeably damp from said summer rain, along with the banjo strapped to their back. Orange fluffy sweater kept them warm, even though they wore a tan skirt with a few buttoned pockets.  Not to mention the socks pulled almost up to their knees, and blue tennis shoes. They only ever shaved their face, but even now there was some scuff forming. Their wardrobe was almost comical, but somehow, Wander made it work. 

But wander was still thinking about Sylvia and Dom. They wondered if they were going back to his/Sylvia's apartment. Not that they were against that; just curious. So Wander knew if they had to clean up the place! 

They remembered the day they met Dom.

Sylvia went to the tattoo parlor, and of course, so did Wander. They went almost everywhere together. Friends since highschool. Wander thumbed a tune on their banjo as the pair trotted down the street. Sylvia was the opposite of Wander. Tall, large, ripped, and had really dark skin compared to Wander's fair, freckled skin. She has a pink mohawk (which Wander helped dye!), and usually wore some sort of cut off jacket; she liked to show off the gun show. 

They entered the little shop, aptly named "Heartless Tatoos", and were immediately met with Dominator. She looked bored at the front desk, head in her hand, probably scrolling down Twitter on her phone. When she noticed them, she smiled slyly, and promptly greeted them.

"Welcome to Heartless Tattoos. You got an appointment, sister?" 

Her tone was flirtatious, and obviously towards Sylvia. She returns the advance.

"You becha. I'm hopeful that you'll be taking care of me? But, it's Sylvia. You?"

"Dominator. But call me Dom. And, I can be if you want."

Wander made a little excited noise in the back of their throat.

"Er, and this is Wander. They'll be here too."

Dom smiled at them, and they beamed back. How wonderful to meet another queer person! 

The tall woman beckons them to the back, into a long hallway. 

"So," Dom starts. "You play?"

Wander grips their banjo, and nods vigorously. 

"Yes ma'am! But just some light stuff; I don't do it professionally..."

Sylvia jabs them with an elbow. 

"But that's the goal, right?"

"Yep! But, I'll just stick to my day job."

Dom is obviously intrigued.

"Which is?"

"I'm a elementary school teacher, and ol' Sylvia here is a mechanic! Kinda an unlikely duo, right?"

Dom laughs as she opens a door on the right of the three of them.

"Totally. But you two fit together."

Oh no. Did she think they're dating? That was always a problem. 

Sylvia picked up on that too. "We're not-"

"Dating? Yeah, I know. It'd be kind of rude to flirt with someone's girlfriend, right?"

Sylvia swallows a nervous lump in her throat, but manages a chuckle. Wander rubs her arm. 

Dom motions to the chair in the middle of the room, as she readies her tattoo gun.

"Sit. Whatcha got in mind, sister?"

And ever since then, Dom practically was another roommate. All three of them clicked. Queer, in their early 20s, and generally a baby boomers worst nightmare. They'd have the best movie nights, make the best brownies, do the best Jell-O shots. Dominator was at their apartment 5/7 days of the week. Dom and Sylvia were sexually involved, as they were both Aro, and understood each other. Wander was so happy about that, almost all of Sylvia's relationships fell apart because of people not understand her being unable to feel that way. But Dom and Syl just clicked. 

Oh yeah, and lately, Dom had been trying to set them up with her ex. 

He's in a band, apparently, and both of them were still questioning when they started dating. They both found out that Doms an Aro Lesbian, and he is Pan. Things didn't exactly work out. But they're still friends, surprisingly. And now, Dom thinks he's perfect for Wander. 

Wander loved everyone. But they were only ever in two relationships. He dated a med student, and an ex-lead singer/lead gutarist of a band. The med student, Screwball (great nickname, right?), was nice, and spontaneous, just like Wander, but he was a little... Too impulsive. Jeff was nice too, but Wander just wanted to move on; and that why they and Sylvia moved to the city. A fresh start. 

It had been a year since then, and Wander had to admit, they were getting a little restless.

As if on cue, something came into view down the rain soaked street. There was even more water... A burst fire hydrant? Oh no! Someone must need help! They picked up the pace, tennis shoes even more soaked than before as they slapped into the puddles of summer rain. As the situation came into view, Wander realized what happened. A van crashed into the fire hydrant, knocking it almost clean off, making a makeshift fountain of sorts. How terrible! They had to help this person!

"... WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE BUSY! COME PICK ME UP!"

 A deep voice bellowed, stopping Wander in their tracks. Was that the owner of the van? They look very pissed off.  Wander just stared at him as he kept talking loudly on the phone.

"PEEPERS!! ITS RAINING AND I HAVE A SHOW TONIGHT! YOU BETTER COME PICK ME UP OR ITS YOUR PAYCHECK!" 

He hung up without waiting for a reply, and started to pout.

"Peepers and his stupid dumb family making him do stupid dumb crafts..."

Wander felt bad for him, even though he was 6 foot 3 and could obviously take care of himself. They approach him with open arms. 

"Hello there, fine citizen! It looks like you need some help!"

The man jumped at their voice, now noticing the tiny, orange scruffy person. 5 foot 4 was quite short compared to him. 

"Uhh, nah, I'm good..."

His voice was an emberassed, grumbly murmur. 

"Are you sure? At least take my umbrella! It's the least I could do."

The man was still confused, but took the umbrella as it was handed to him. 

"Oh, I know!! I'll go get us some coffee! You wait here!"

Wander then promptly speeds into the coffee shop, without bothering to introduce themself.

Hater just stood their dumbfounded. Just who the hell is this guy? And why did they just give him their umbrella? It was certainly a nice gesture, but why? He was a complete stranger! A tall, hooded, face tattooed, stranger. Also, what was with that hat?

Hater waited paitently for the first time in his life, seeing if the orange stranger was really going to do what they said. Amazing, they came bustling out of the store with two coffees. 

"Here you go! I didn't know what you like, so I just added some milk and sugar!"

That was exactly how Hater liked his coffee. He took it with gratitude. 

"Thanks but... Who are you anyway?"

Wander turns a deep red. Did they really forget to introduce themself?

"OH!!! Good golly gosh how rude of me! Folks call me Wander! And who do I have the pleasure of helping today?"

The man blinks a few times, still a little stunned; did he meet the literal personification of sunshine glitter and happiness? 

"Uh, it's Hater."

A crack of thunder. It makes Hater jump, but Wanders too busy beaming.

"Wow! What a neat name! Do ya mind if I call you Hatey? Hatey bo batey?"

They're already getting really friendly, even thought their sweater is sticking to their skin, hair flat against their neck, looking like a wet, but very happy, cat. 

"So Hatey, what do you doooo?"

They lean in really close.

"I'm in a band, y'know, Hater and the Harbingers of Doom. I've been performing around the city."

Wander make a happy noise, "Oh my gosh! I've seen your posters! Are you really the only member?"

Hater takes a sip of his coffee. It's delicious.

"Yeah, totally cool right?" 

"That's AMAZING! You must be so talented!" 

"I know right? This one time, I played for this bar..."

-

It took about an hour, but Peepers, Hater's manager, did eventually show up. And the rain eventually did stop. Hater had a show in an hour, and Wander really needed to sleep. So, they parted ways. But not before Hater hastily scribbled his phone number down on a sticky note in his car, and handed it to Wander.

"H-here. Call me sometime."

Wander could barely contain his excitement. They tightly nodded, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and ran off.

"Later Hater!!"

-

"Dom- Dom oh my goddd keep it in your pants we're almost-"

Sylvia playfully pushes Dom off of her as she opens the door to their apartment; grabbing her wrist and moving to take her onto the couch; 

But someone had already occupied it. 

A still slightly soggy Wander was fast asleep, with a slip of paper on the coffee table. Sylvia stopped and pointed at the little orange furball, and Dom promptly stopped her advance. 

She went over to the table to investigate the paper, and was surprised at what she found. 

"Wow." She was impressed. "Looks like Wanders already found my ex. And now, we wait." 


End file.
